


The missing piece

by TheBluePaladin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Citrine Hunk, Gen, Inspired by Steven Universe, Langst, Onyx Shiro, Pearl Coran, Peridot Pidge, Pink Diamond Allura, Ruby Keith, su au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBluePaladin/pseuds/TheBluePaladin
Summary: VLD steven universe au





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own VLD or SU

Deep in space lived a galaxy almost as old as time, The Gem Galaxy. And in the Gem Galaxy lived four powerful beings who each ruled over a part of the Gem Galaxy. And those beings where the four Diamonds. Each Diamond was like a god for each of their people, with what seemed to be a magnitude of power for each, but together they balanced each other out. Each living in harmony, the four Diamonds worked together to make sure their galaxy was a peaceful one. And if somehow a Diamond was to be shattered a new one was made from one shard of the fallen Diamond before them. A Diamond can change their form, from their original towering size to the smallest gems, there was nothing a Diamond couldn't do. And with the fall of a previous Diamond, a new one was to be made. Except when a new one did not show up, chaos rained.

 

The Purple Diamond leader Zarkon, ruled with his magic druid amethyst by his side. He ruled over his park of the Gem galaxy as a dictator and under his rule others suffered. The Blue Diamond ussually was the one to counter the Purple Diamond and keep them at bay,but with no new Blue Diamond Zarkon wasfree to do as he pleased. Zarkon had it all the Status, the Power, even the Magic but to him enough was never enough. So he started a war against his fellow gems, to take their parts of the galaxy and grow even stronger.

 

But the others would not stand for this.

 

The White Diamond was actually just one big fusion. He was made from five of the purest moonstone gems, each one choosing a being to connect their souls with to grow even stronger, so when the combined he was formed. The White Diamond leader Voltron. He helped The Pink Diamond in the war against Zarkon. But even he, such a great and mighty warrior fell to Zarkon. Separated the five gems were scattered across the universe, leaving only a rare Black moonstone bubbled with Pink Diamond.

 

The Pink Diamond leader was Alfor who ruled with care, honesty, and firmness. Everything you need in an ideal ruler, he ruled over two parts of the gem galaxy after Voltron asked for a merger. Aflor accepted and ruled for many years with Coran a simple pearl by his side. Though if you had asked Alfor he would said that Coran is more than a pearl to him, he was Alfor's best est of friends even as he laid on the grown, his gem cracked beyond repair. As he disseapered in his friends arms, the new Pink Diamond appeared in Corans arms. A young female gem, soon to be named Allura. After fighting Zarkon, to make their escape Coran told the princess that in order to keep her and the Black moonstone safe from Zarkon, Coran would hide them on a random planet and put them in a cryo-pod for safety. And with the princesses permission, that is exactly what happened. But once they awoke their whole world would change even more than before. 

 

The Blue Diamond the last Diamond meant to lead, has never been found. To many they say the Blue Diamond never existed, but others say that is not true. The Blue Diamonds part of the galaxy was taken over first since they had no ruler to guide them into battle. The Blue Diamond's pearl once said that her Diamond was suppose to be a strategist master, able to find weaknesses in any enemy and form battle plans that had a 110% accuracy of winning faster than a sapphire could look into the future, and an amazing ruler. But the Blue Diamond was never found their gem hole was empty, huge but empty. As if they had shattered once made. No one knows what they looked like or if they even live. And if any sapphire is asked if they could see the Blue Diamond, they always say the same thing.

 

"No they are not in any of my visions. Nor do I see any new Blue Diamonds appearing."

 

So everyone gave up searching for the Blue Diamond. And soon there were no more sapphires that could see the future. Except one, but they hide as a human on an organic planet not many knew of. The planet Earth. And that is we're our story begins. 


End file.
